Jewels and Words
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: It's been two weeks since the city fell under Amu's. Ikuto and the others must enter the city with their new companions from America and take back control. But Amu is not longer the sweet innocent girl that Ikuto met a month before. How will things play out for our hero? Will he save her or be forced to kill her? (T for violence and cursing. Amuto, Rimahiko, and more)


**So guys this is the sequel to Words and Jewels. Now, if you're a new reader and don't want to read the chapter before this one what I plan to do is try and have a plot summary of the first story! To be honest, the first one was very lacking in romance and I'm completely at fault for that! So anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Two weeks. That's how long had passed since they'd left, and they were back now.

The city was so different. Snow had fallen around it slowly covering it in white. It was silent. Eerily so.

"We're really here." Ikuto muttered looking around at the barren street. Two weeks ago they'd seen all hell break loose. Not even a month before that Ikuto met Amu. In less than a month, everything had more or less gone to hell.

In Amu's case that was never more true.

"You'll get us caught if you stand out in the open like that." Rima's voice was low as she spoke. When they'd visited America she'd opted to get a haircut. Her long golden hair was now a short wavy bob. Her metal bat was still with her though. Strapped to her back as she proudly wielded it. "Come inside. She's here."

The male nodded looking out at the city streets once more before walking back into the old art expo center.

Funny how Rima had chosen that place to stay, when that was where Ikuto had first met Amu.

"There's not a lot of room here." Kukai said as he eyed the pile of weapons they'd had to move into town while Ikuto and the others had been gone. "I mean, it's not like we really need all these anyway right?" He gave a smile that was partially forced. Apparently while the others had been in America he'd found some reason to act more like his old self again. No one knew why, and no one asked for fear of him reverting.

"We don't have a lot of time before we need to move." Aruto said to the group as he attached a tachi to his waist. "I'd say maybe twenty minutes before they know we're here."

"That's no time at all." Nadeshiko shook her head with a soft smile. She was sitting with her back leaned against a wall towards the back. Still healing from her wound, she'd yet to make a full recovery. But they couldn't leave her at the base. Not when she was still in a delicate condition. Taking her into the city probably wasn't smart but they couldn't leave anyone at base to care for her.

Her brother stood beside, her constantly checking to be sure that she was okay. After two weeks of not seeing her, it was understandable for him to be worried if she was okay. Yoru had done a phenomenal job of caring for her though. The group at the moment was broken into two. It made things easier for two groups to move as opposed to one large group.

Lulu and Tadase, who'd also spent the two weeks with Kukai, were with the group of newcomers they'd met in America. It had taken four days to track them down and a week to convince them to help.

Some of the American's had joined Ikuto's group at the art exhibit. But only two. Kiseki and Dachi were what they'd been asked to be referred to as.

"I need you guys to shut up for a moment so that I can talk." Sayaa said clapping her hands as she tried to get everyone's attention. "We have only a short amount of time. As you know Yua couldn't be here because Amu actual trusts her. A lot. More than anyone."

"Just tell us what you found out." Aruto said.

Blowing some of her bangs out of her eyes she sighed. "Fine. Amu's got a tight hold on the city. She has the trust of just about every crook you could think off. They admire her. She's basically created chaotic control. She knows how to egg them on, what they want. The only thing she asked for in return was the children. She's still keeping the hostages by her. Yua is like her mother. Or something along those lines. She won't leave Yua to go anywhere alone so it's hard to talk to her one on one."

"She hasn't shown any signs of going back to the original Amu has she?" Ikuto asked as he took a katana for himself from the pile. Along with twin pistols if it came down to it.

Sayaa shook her head. "Still as psychotic as when you left. It's annoying really. I mean she treats me like I'm a disease. Not that she treats the others much different, but still."

Rima lifted a sniper rifle looking through the scope. "That's reassuring."

Aruto ignored Rima's comment and willed for Sayaa to continue. "Any idea what she's planning to do with the children?"

"Training them I think. She wants to be able to... brainwash them I guess? She wants an army. Who would attack children?"

"She's making more human weapons." Kukai summarized. "This is... perfect. Just perfect."

"How far has she gotten with them?" Aruto asked.

"Pretty far." Sayaa stated. "She has them afraid to disobey her. She's making them inhuman. Taking away their emotions."

"We need to finish this." Rima said. "Sayaa you snuck out right?"

Sayaa glanced off to the side. "Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Rima pressed.

"Amu was keeping a close eye on us." Sayaa shrugged. "I had to make up a reason for wanting to go out alone. I said I wanted to get some time to myself for fun. Since was talking to one of her lackies they let me go but if it had been her she would've sent someone with me."

"She's that untrustworthy of you." Ikuto said.

"Well it's not surprising." Rima stated. "I mean Yua is at least a childhood friend, she barely knows Sayaa."

"Sayaa," Aruto once more cut off Rima. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"The citizens are too afraid to do anything." Sayaa said. "Don't ask them for help. They'd probably turn you in." She pulled her red winter coat tightly around her seemingly wanting to block out the cold. White fur covered its edges. "You shouldn't go out during the day, or try not to. It's rare for anyone to leave their house now unless they absolutely need to. Woman have a chance of getting kidnapped or raped. Men can be killed or beaten. And if a person doesn't identify as something that the crooks agree with they'll probably be murdered in a hate act. The city is mess. It needs to be fixed. "

"I'm guessing that the government is useless?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu had the representatives captured as hostages over a week ago." She told them her eyes focusing on Ikuto. For the first time he realized that her eyes didn't have their self-righteous gleam. They were sad and humbled. A lot had happened in the short time frame. "The law enforcement can't act without orders and most of the officers were killed anyway. There are maybe three or four alive at this moment, even their families suffered."

Pulling out her phone, Sayaa clicked the one button before putting it back. "The night is also dangerous. It's when all of them decide to go out and show off how strong and scary they are. They'll break into homes and take people from them if they choose. Anyone they think is attractive is theirs. Anyone who pisses them off is theirs as well."

"Good to know." Aruto muttered. "You have a list of places that are unoccupied."

"Yeah." She tugged out a sheet of folded paper. "You guys need to take her down as soon as you can though. Try not to take more than a week. Things are getting worse and worse here, and I don't want to know how bad they can get. The places on that list are only buildings that have already been emptied of all occupants. Whether they left, were taken, or killed."

Aruto was the one who took it and unfolded it. Even in the dim light Ikuto could see him shake his head.

"Thank you. We know you took a big risk coming here." He nodded at her looking back at the group. "We'll get going. They should be showing up in minutes and we don't want to be here when they do."

"Use the sewers for passage." Sayaa told them. "That's normally one of the last places they check, it smells too much. And I'm sure you have some crowbars you can use."

As the team picked which weapons they wanted from the pile Aruto gave Sayaa a hug. Ikuto was slightly surprised. Aruto rarely hugged anyone. When he'd hugged Rima two weeks back it had been a rarity in itself. He was known to be an uncaring guy but that didn't mean that he was always giving his apprentices hugs.

They parted ways, Sayaa walking out into the night with a wave to the others.

That would be the last they'd see of her before they reached Amu.

"Let's go." Aruto commanded.

Ikuto glanced once more back out of the art exhibit. '_Amu, I'll get you back. I swear.'_

**Amu's P.O.V. **

She pounded her fist repeatedly into a punching bag.

"_I'm here for you Ikuto. Because I love you." _

Stupid memories. Stupid memories that were unwelcome. She slammed her fist into the punching back so many times. Even after her fist began to hurt. Bags were under her hate filled eyes. In the last two weeks she'd gotten a total of twelve hours of sleep.

Every time she slept she dreamt about the ones who were bound to come after her. She'd been waiting. Waiting for them to rear their head and come to try and take her down. So far they hadn't.

She'd already become bored of watching the city goers sanity fade away. Watching them as they suffered in agony was monotonous. She could've done whatever she wanted. She could go search them out if she wanted, but then what would be the fun in that?

And why was it that one of them stuck in her mind specifically? She shouldn't love anyone. So why had her other self said those words to him? Why did his appearance cause her trouble?

She slammed her fist in again, and again. Her wrist stung and she growled realizing she'd made a mistake in her actions. "What am I a child?"

"Amu?"

The pinkette turned as a brunette stared at her with worry filled eyes from the doorway into the training room.

"Yua, what are you still doing up? And I thought I told you not to call me that. It's been two weeks so you should know not to refer to me as that."

"I… I know." Yua said. "But… you know it's hard for me to…. call you by that name."

"What, Lucifer? Amu is the other person who was in my body. My father was the one who gave me this name. Is it so wrong for me to use it?"

Yua swallowed shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"What are you still doing up?" She repeated to her friend. Her legs carried her over.

Yua gripped her shirt. "What are you still doing up?"

Amu blinked slowly lifting her hand. Yua flinched shutting her eyes. "I'm not going to hit you. I already told you." She hugged the brunette. "You're my friend. I trust you the most out of anyone I met; I won't let anyone hurt you."

Yua was stiff as she returned the hug.

Fear. That's what kept Yua from acting out and Amu knew it. But it also kept the pretty female from trying anything.

As Amu hugged the girl her thoughts returned to the dark haired male…. Ikuto. Why did he cause her such confusion? What had he done? How had he gotten her to say that she loved him?

He troubled her. And she hated him for it. But at the same time… she wanted to find him and trap him. She'd wait for him to come to her and figure out what was happening.

"Boss?" An underling appeared in the door way and Amu released Yua turning to him.

"What is it?"

He appeared almost out of breath as he looked at her.

"I was watching the cameras. Two new groups have entered the city and they look as though they could possess a threat to us."

She clenched her fist. "Show them to me."

The man she'd never learned the name of nodded before rushing away leaving her to trail behind him. Yua followed as well.

The halls were almost empty. Every now and then they'd come across some people who would be headed from one place to another to try and stop themselves from becoming bored. Everyone was trying to stay entertained. They had an easier time doing so then their leader.

As they moved through the hall Amu felt the stares of both men and women alike, they'd eye Yua. Looks that weren't simply innocent. And sometimes they'd pass a person who had taken captive one of the citizens. The captives healed fear in their eyes. They looked broken. Pleading. They wouldn't be saved though. The city that existed, the city they lived, in was one without heroes.

The control room which was used to view all the cameras in the city was positioned at the end of the top floor. And the silent elevator ride up was no less than awkward. But Amu wasn't one for idle chat with unimportant underlings.

They strided into the room that was covered in monitors, two other men sat manning them. When Amu entered they jumped to their feet.

"Here." The crony pointed to one of the monitors playing the video. It was barely for a moment. But you could see someone standing at the entrance of the art exhibition center. He stared out at the street with a steeled look.

His appearance was unmistakable. And as she stared at it, Amu felt tightness in her chest. Her breath hitched. Ever so slightly, she smiled. It was about time.

"It looks like I won't be bored for much longer." She said, her foot tapping with impatience. "Send Hikaru and Rikka as a welcome party. We should say hello." All that was left was to wait for him to come to her. In a barely audible whisper, she brushed her hand over the monitor and said, "Let's see how you fair against my city, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**So I'm sorry it's a bit late but I hope you guys like how I started it. This one will definitely have more romance to it. I'm thinking that when I finish up my other stories I may end trying to fix the first one and add a better romance base to it. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
